A Time Of Resemblance
by superotakufan
Summary: "Students, this is Kagurazaka-san. Let's give him a warm welcome!" "Welcome Kagurazaka-kun!" I'm not a- oh never mind. It doesn't matter right now. But I do stick out like a sore thumb. Oh well, another school, another bunch of annoying rich kids. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Dang it. There's got to be a quiet place for me to draw. I don't want anyone to look at this until I'm ready._ I closed the door to Library Room #4, shutting it softly as to not attract attention. My bad dress shoes made noise with every step I took away from the door. I climbed up the stairs and walked along a wall of windows. With every step I took, I got lost in my thoughts. _Mom, Dad, you guys ok out there? I can't believe that it's been seven years. I guess these other rich kids don't really pay attention in class._

***DOINK***

_Oww, that hurt. Man, when I get lost in my thoughts, I'm so oblivious. Huh? What's this? _The door that I had bonked into belonged to Music Room #3. _Abandoned room huh? I think I found just the place to draw._ Without any hesitation, I opened the door. The door squeaked a little, but I had only opened it a bit. Suddenly, a bunch of petals from a flower blew out. _Oh no! Please tell me these aren't ro-o-o-_

"Welco-"

***ACHOO!***

_Stupid allergies. _I pulled out the piece of cloth I used. When I looked up, I saw the Host Club.

Chapter 1

Our Main Character Is Introduced

And

Becomes A Host!

(Or Does She?)

Only those with excellent social standing

and those from filthy rich families

are lucky enough to spend their time here

at the elite private school, Ouran Academy.

The Ouran Host Club is where

the school's handsomest boys

with too much time on their hands entertain

young ladies who also have way too much

time on their hands. Just think of it as

Ouran Academy's elegant playground

for the super rich and beautiful.

"Well that wasn't very nice." said the blonde boy. _Great, the one club I never wanted to see. The Host Club._

"Sorry to intrude, but I have to go-"

"Hey, isn't that the new commoner?" one of the red haired boys said. _Dang it, they heard of me!_

"Haruhi, isn't this young boy in the same class as you?" the tall black haired boy with glasses asked. _Oh ya, that's Haruhi._

FLASHBACK:

"Students, this is Kagurazaka-san. Let's give him a warm welcome!"

"Welcome Kagurazaka-san!" _I'm not a- oh never mind. It doesn't matter right now. But I do stick out like a sore thumb. Oh well, another school, another bunch of annoying rich kids._ I took my seat when a brown haired boy leaned in to talk to me.

"Don't worry about the teacher. She gets carried away when it comes to new students. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." _Hey, this guy might not be half bad._

"Thanks, I'm Shin-"

"Kagurazaka-san, Fujioka-san, is there something you would like to share?"

"No Miss!" We both smiled and looked at each other. _Unison is the first step to friendship._

FLASHBACK OVER!

"Wait a second; are you that new honor student?"_ Great, I heard about this blonde guy from __HIM__. I wonder if I could use __IT__. Yep, this guy really disserves it._

"Yes, yes I am. I'm just wondering, do you believe in-"_I know it's in my bag. Where is it, where is it, where is- oh there it is!_

GHOSTS?"

I put my amazing ghost costume on, which scarred the blonde guy to death. When he started backing away from me, I walked closer. I was having so much fun when suddenly, it happened.

"Don't worry, if you stop walking away, I might decide to lift that curse I just put on you."

"YOU PUT A CURSE ON ME?" He then turned around and bumped into a flower vase on a pedestal. _Oh dang it! _I quickly ran and caught it in my hands, my back on the floor. The flowers started slipping out of the vase and-

*ACHOO!*

The vase flew through the air and began falling, falling, falling-

*CRASH!*

The flower vase had crashed on the floor. _Oh man, this is not good; this is not- wait a second! It's not my fault the vase broke! I'm off the hook!_

"Technically I didn't break that so….good-bye!" Before anyone could stop me, I took off the ghost costume, stuffed it in my bag, and ran out of the room.

Later

Inside Mana's Caring Orphanage:

"Hey, I'm home!" I shut the door behind me only to have more than twenty ten-year-olds swarm around my body.

"Yay! You're back!"

"Shinju, can you help fix my doll? Tadashi and Yori ripped off Izumi's head again."

"Shinju, did you get to work on my drawing?"

"Shinju, can you help me with my homework?"

"Shinju?"

"Shinju?"

"Shinju?" _I forgot to take the back door. Oh well, a day of helping the younger ones might help me take my mind off today. _I helped all the kids in the orphanage and finally remembered why I take the back door. After I promised that I'd make an extra special dessert with them, I finally got to take a break. It had been a while since I drew under the cherry tree. The shade, peace, and quiet help relax me. I pulled out my sketch pad and turned to my recent project. _I should be working on my homework, but I want to get this done. I have to make it perfect in time for the special day. _A half an hour later, my drawing was finished. Taking my bag with me, I went up the stairs two at a time. I was glad to see that all the kids were doing their homework. The attic was large enough so all of us could sleep in it. Each bed had two walls beside it and an old shower curtain in the front for privacy. As I walked to my bed, I looked at my drawing. It had turned out beautifully. As I placed the picture on the wall, my best friend Kameyo came onto my bed with me. Her elementary school uniform looked washed out and dull compared to her features. Kameyo had short blonde hair and light blue eyes like me.

Note: I did not make her like Kirimi on purpose. It just happened by accident. *blushes*

When she was younger, she had thought that I was her long lost sister. She knows the truth, but Kameyo always has treated me like an older sibling.

"Who are those people on your wall, sis?"

"Those people are my parents, Kameyo. On the left is my mom, on the right is my dad, and the baby in the middle is me."

"Wow, that's really good." I smiled at her and pulled her into my lap.

"Thank you Kameyo. It means a lot."

"Shinju! I need help with dinner!" _Why she have to interrupt now? Oh well, better go help her._

"Coming! Kameyo, want to help?"

"Sure!" Kameyo and I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, almost missing our aprons. After helping Kameyo put her apron on, we set to work. Mana, the owner of the orphanage, likes me to help make dinner with her. She says that since I'm the oldest orphan and I love to cook, it's my chore at the orphanage.

"What are we making this time Mana?" Kameyo always loves to ask what's for dinner, but we all know it's the same thing everytime. Ramen with vegetables. Somehow I'm able to make it taste good though. I like to try something new with the spices everyday.

"Ramen and vegetables, Kameyo. I'm sure Shinju has a new spice combo today!" Mana looked up from her cutting to look at me. Her smile made her chubby cheeks look bigger. It used to creep me out when I was younger. _It still creeps me out._

"So, Shinju, how was your first day? It better not have been like the last one." I turned my head back to the cutting board, remembering that terrible day. At my last school, a boy hung the principal's boxers on the flag pole and blamed me. The principal threw me out of the school, so I had to take the exam for Ouran Academy. I was able to get a scholarship, but couldn't afford the uniform.

"Not so good. I accidentally broke the Host Club's flower vase. Well, I didn't really break it, so I ran out of the school and came home. I'm a terrible person." I sulked my head in shame, only to have Mana give me a hug.

"Honey, if you broke it, or even if you didn't, offer to pay back for the damage."

"But Mana, what money do I have? I can't even afford the uniform."

"It doesn't matter Shinju. What matters is that you show them that you are sorry for what happened. Okay?" I sighed. _This isn't going anywhere, but if Mana says it, I probably will get bugged about it until I do it._

"Okay, but can you stop hugging me? I'm…lo..sing…oxy…gen!" Mana finally let go, causing a lot of oxygen to go to my head. _Oww, that hurts. Big headache. Oww._

"Whoops! Sorry dear. You know what? Why don't you have your ramen early, do your homework, and go to bed, okay?" Giving a grunt to answer, I ate dinner and did my homework. Thanks to Mana and Kameyo, the younger kids stopped bugging me. As I laid down in bed, trying to sleep, someone came into my bed.

"Good night Kameyo."

"Zzzzzz." I smiled. She's so cute.

"Love you too." I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Outside Music Room 3:

"Well, this is it." I was standing in front of the Music Room 3 door, trying to build up the courage to go inside. _"It doesn't matter Shinju. What matters is that you show them that you are sorry for what happened."_ Mana's words echoed in my head. _Well, now or never._

*Creak*

The door slowly came open, but to my surprise, no rose petals came out. When I walked in, no one noticed me. After slowly closing the door, I decided to listen to the Host Club's conversation. I like to do it when I'm bored. You can learn a lot about someone from a simple conversation.

"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life, one must find himself stimulating toys." _Wow, these guys are my idols! I got to write this down!_

"I am not your toy, okay?" _And now they're not. Insulting Haruhi is a big no-no. Wow, I am spending a bit too much time with Kameyo._

"You want a toy?" _Wait? Is that who I think it is?_

"Toys, toys! If you like toys, then you should visit my Black Magic Club." _Yay! It is him!_

"Hi Nekozawa-sempai!" Not to my surprise, Tamaki jumped at the sound of my voice and ran to hide behind a pillar. _I knew that he'd still be scared of me. Another problem for later._

"Ah, Shinju-san, greetings. It's a pleasure to see another member of the Black Magic Club." Tamaki poked out a bit from behind the pillar.

"Y-you're p-part of the B-Black Magic C-Club?"

"Yes, yes I am. Oh, speaking of which, thanks for the idea of using my ghost costume for meeting Tamaki-sempai. He's so scarred of me! *Giggles*"

"*Smiles* No problem. It's good promotion for the Black Magic Club anyway. Also, it's such a pleasure that the Black Magic Club is bringing joy to so many people."

"IT'S NOT BRINGING ANY JOY TO ME!"

"Oh, shut up Tamaki-sempai." Just as I suspected, Tamaki started sulking in the corner.

"Shinju-san, take this." Nekozawa gave me a wooden doll. It looked like an evil cat. Though I'm more of a dog person, I took it and put it in one of the pockets in my bag.

"What is it?"

"It's Beelzenef the Curse Doll. All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back and that person will be greeted with misfortune."

"Thanks, I'll save it for later. Anyway, I'll see you around Nekozawa-sempai!" I looked over at the twins for a second and saw an unfortunate item. I pulled on Nekozawa's ear and lowered my voice.

"The twins have a flashlight. Get out of here!" He nodded and turned to go out the door.

"I'll see you later, Shinju-san." He turned around and winked at me. _My cheeks better not be red right now. _Nekozawa then turned around and left the room.

"Ok. Now that he's gone, I need to talk to you all alone." A few of them looked baffled but followed me out of the room. When we were safely in the hall, I took a deep breath. _Let's get this over with._

"I'm sorry about yesterday with the flower vase. It's my fault it broke. Let me pay you back for it. I don't have much money, but I can work for it. Please?" I looked at Tamaki with little tears in my eyes. _I actually am sorry. I just hope my actions don't change their opinion of me._

"Wait a second, you're a girl?" Haruhi, Tamaki, and a little blonde kid stood baffled before me.

"Ya, I'm a girl. What does that have to do with what I just said?"

"So Tamaki, should we go with the same thing as Haruhi?"

"No, this girl is slightly different from Haruhi. You said earlier that our supply of cakes is low, right?"

"Yes, it seems that way. What are you thinking about?" _Okay, this is getting annoying._

"Look, I like to cook. I could make the cakes, alright?" Tamaki smiled at me. The way he was looking at me creeped me out.

"Alright Shinju, you'll make the cakes to pay off the ten million debt for the flower vase."

"Ten million? That's even more than my dept!"

"That's because there were roses worth two million yen in the vase."

"I just have one condition."

"Condition?"

"Ya, can you not have rose petals all over the place? I'm allergic."

"Alright, but that means you'll have to buy the ingredients yourself." _These rich kids are really annoying._

"Fine." _Well, it looks like I'm stuck here. Darn you Host Club!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:

I walked down endless corridors and passed countless doors, the lights seemed to dim more and more until it was almost pitch black. I finally stopped in front of two large dark doors. I was knocking on the door, when my hand came in contact with someone's head.

"Nekozawa-sempai! I am so sorry!" I bowed while apologizing and started cursing at myself in my head. Nekozawa touched his forehead, his blonde hair in the way of a large bruise. Though he told me that it fine, I could tell that he still felt a bit of pain. I walked inside and sat him down on a chair. As I put an icepack on Nekozawa's head (the kids at the orphanage have gotten hurt so many times that I grew into the habit of always having a first-aid kit), I remembered where I was. The atmosphere was dark, but in some way it was comforting. Many people were still in their school uniforms, so I didn't really fit in. Filling the entire room were black magic items that Nekozawa had bought from different places around the world. We had quite a few customers that day, so it was a bit loud.

*K-knock. K-knock*

"I got it." I ran up to get the door, to find the Host Club glaring at me. Everyone except Tamaki, who was trying to hid behind Haruhi.

Chapter 2

Our main character introduces

us to a few

average days in

the Host Club!

Only those with excellent social standing

and those from filthy rich families

are lucky enough to spend their time here

at the elite private school, Ouran Academy.

The Ouran Host Club is where

the school's handsomest boys

with too much time on their hands entertain

young ladies who also have way too much

time on their hands. Just think of it as

Ouran Academy's elegant playground

for the super rich and beautiful.

"What do you want?" I glared at each and every one of them, when I saw Honey's expression (I finally learned all their names). Truthfully, I didn't want to get too involved with the Host Club, but I had forgotten given them the cakes for that day.

"Oh man, did I forget to give you the cakes for today? I am so sorry!" I quickly yelled back at the club that I would meet up with them later. As we were walking to the Host Club, I saw that Honey was still crying.

"Honey, you need a hug?" He nodded, got off of Mori's head, and ran up to me for a pick-up hug. I picked him up and gave him a piggy-back ride instead, acting like a horse and running ahead of everyone, neighing all the to the club room. When we reached the club room, some girls were already waiting outside.

"Just wait a sec, girls. The Host Club will open up soon. Please be patient. Thank you!" I have had experience with a waiting crowd, but I'll talk about that later. Kyoya had shown me where the kitchen is, so I put Honey down and got to work. I had left and prepared the mixes for the cakes here yesterday, so I was ready. In the kitchen, I made the cakes without a sweat. Running from each corner of the room, I could see the Host Club getting ready for their guests. In no time, I had on an apron (from home) and starting around to the hosts and their guests. I went to Honey's and Mori's guests first.

"Hey Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, do you guys want some cake?" Honey smiled and nodded.

"What kind of cake?"

"Well, I've got Blueberry, Chocolate, Vanilla, Lime, Cheesecake, and my personal favorite, Strawberry."

"Strawberry please!" As I handed Honey his cake, I noticed that all of their guests were amazed.

"You made all those cakes in one day?" I smiled, and watched Honey eat his strawberry cake.

"Ya. When I was younger, a friend of mine was hospitalized. He was a very good cook and he taught me many cake recipes. Everyday, I would make him a different cake. It made me very happy to see him enjoy them." As the girls started making what I call "love-dove eyes", I went over to each of the hosts. I ended at Hikaru and Kaoru's guests.

"Hey Haruhi? We've got a favor to ask you." I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru after serving their guests.

"What is it?"

"The next time we get a day off-"

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?" I heard something squeak, and saw that Tamaki's ear suddenly got bigger. _Is his ear ok? Or does it just do that a lot?_

"Why would you want to do that?"

"We're curious. We want to see where you live."

"No way."

"Aww. Pretty please?"

"No way. You guys are just going to make fun of me."

"No matter how much we beg you?" _Hmm, I can see a spark of genus in their eyes. Looks their not going to give up on going to Haruhi's house._

"No way."

"Then maybe we should go over to Shinju's place." I realized that they turned towards me now. I acted tough, though on the inside I was ticking bomb of nervousness. Luckily, Tamaki got out of his "Corner of Woe" and helped me out by talking instead of me.

"I too have been thinking that it's time for me to pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family."

"No way in hell sempai." _Thanks Haruhi. Now I can be targeted by the twins. Thanks a lot._

"We can settle this with a game!"

"If Haruhi can't figure out which one of us is Hikaru, then we'll go over to Shinju's place."

"The reverse for Shinju."

"Ready?" The twins put on their hats and switched many times, thinking they could foul me and Haruhi. But they are very wrong.

"Ok, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru. This one's Hikaru."

"Same. Hikaru is on the right."

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" Both Haruhi and I smiled. It was time for our unison power!

"No, I know we're right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different." Both twins blinked and looked at each other. Some of the girls started coming over to us, in almost total shock.

"How did you do it Shinju?"

"They look identical with their hats on. How did you tell them apart?"

"Hmm, it depends. Sometimes it's their voice that depicts them, or sometimes it's their hair length. There's always someway to tell them apart, because there are no two people that are exactly alike." For some reason, Kaoru started laughing. He started making fun of Hikaru. Soon enough, they were making insults about each other.

"Awesome. This is just perfect!" I was surprised when a random girl rose out from the ground on a platform. _Who the heck is she? A crazy fan girl, or a fellow otaku?_

"Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet pointed, four sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins, torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

"Butt out otaku."

"You guys are meanes! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" _Manger?_

"Who is this person, Kyoya?" Somehow, Kyoya ended up by my side, as if he was expecting this person to come.

"This is Renge, our *sigh* manger. She transferred to Ouran Academy not long before you did. Claiming that I was her fiancé, she helped out the club's budget by filming a movie for us. Sadly, she became our manger in the process."

"So in other words, she a crazy otaku and a stalker fan girl?"

"In a way, yes." _Great, she's both._

"Cut it out already!" Somehow, during the time while I was wondering about Renge and Kyoya explaining, the twins started yelling at each other. What I found funny was that they both said that the other's mother wore too much make-up. _I know they realize that they have the same mom, but it's still funny._

"That's it, we're over." _Pff. Wow, this is going to be fun._

**Hey peoples. I realized that I was kind of rushing my story a bit, so I'm going to start over. Sorry for those who read the original version of this. ****For those people who are new, if you're going to read this fic and don't want to know what is going to happen later on: Please do not read any reviews starting from 11/28/10.**** I hope everyone likes this new version!**

**-Shinju**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples. I am very tired, but I shall post this chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Shinju**

The next day:

"I dreamt that my styler died my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming." I was walking into class, when I realized that some blue haired guy was about to sit in my chair. I remembered yesterday that Kaoru threatened to die his hair pink so that he wouldn't look like Hikaru. The two twins were so "mad" at each other that Hikaru left the room out of the window! I had a terrible night at home, so I wasn't used to anything out of the trench of the exact same day. I whispered in Hikaru's ear and then went over next to my desk. In no time, Hikaru was on the floor and I was sitting down.

"Why did you do that?"

"Bad day at home. Too exhausted to say more." I then laid my head on my desk, hearing the twins throw chairs, books, vases with roses (the Host Club was too lazy to change their flowers, so I was sneezing in my mask), a cup or something like that, gym bags, a teddy bear (_who's teddy bear is that?_), school bags, a painting, a football (_?_), a plate, another vase without flowers, a pair of shoes, Honey's bunny, and then Honey (I have really sharp hearing).

Lunchtime in the cafeteria, or as the kids here call it,"Noontime recess in the refectory":

"I'll have the A lunch. No, give me the B pasta and the D salad. I'll take the F cappaleni with a barberry duck! Hold on, make that fragrant paragon sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone? Grrrrrrrrr." _Wow, they are really getting into this. I can't believe that they've fooled everyone, even Haruhi._

"Amazing. Perfect unison even fighting."

"Not that amazing to me. You'll see later." Haruhi stared at me blankly, when the Host Club came in.

Chapter 3

Our main character introduces

us to a few

average days in

the Host Club!

(Part 2)

Only those with excellent social standing

and those from filthy rich families

are lucky enough to spend their time here

at the elite private school, Ouran Academy.

The Ouran Host Club is where

the school's handsomest boys

with too much time on their hands entertain

young ladies who also have way too much

time on their hands. Just think of it as

Ouran Academy's elegant playground

for the super rich and beautiful.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe that you two are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the Host Club." Suddenly all the girls had little hearts by them and the guys were about to explode with jealousy.

"We've had enough of this! You're both to blame for this fight! Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfes on this cake! K?" _Oh great, this is not good._ Honey was about to talk to himself about wanting some cake (and was about to make the twins irritated), when I pulled him into a seat, and gave him a fork. In no time he was eating all of the cake.

"Oh Haruhi! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!" Tamaki finally realized that Haruhi was here, but not me. _Wow. I'm like a ghost to him. Ha, ghost._

"I'm here too you know. Anyway, we normally in the classroom, but we followed the twins to here. Haruhi and I both bring a box lunch." Tamaki then went into some kind of weird fantasy. I wasn't surprised when one of his hands started blowing up so much that it was bigger than his head. Haruhi went to sit down, so I sat next to her.

"Hey Shinju. What do you have for lunch?" Kaoru went to sit next to me for some reason. _Probably part of the plan._

"Hey Kaoru. Just some ramen. I make it all the- I mean I like to make it all the time! Hehehe…." Kaoru gave me a weird look. _Smooth. Very smooth Shinju._

"Want to switch with me? I got stuff I don't really like."

"Sure whatever." Kaoru took my ramen away and gave me his plate. It was full of cakes and foods I'd never seen before. _What is all this stuff? It's even better than the stuff I normally see._ Picking up a piece of food with my fork, I tried some. _This…is…so…awesome…_

"How is it Shinju? Want to try some of mine?" Hikaru pulled up a chair and sat in between me and Haruhi. I was too happy with what I was eating, so all I could do was nod. He picked up some pudding with his spoon. I knew that Kaoru was about to eat it, so I jabbed him with my elbow and ate the pudding.

"Not bad." Kaoru thought that Hikaru hit him, so when Kaoru was about to throw a pie, I grabbed my ramen and ducked under the table. Coming out from under the table, I left the cafeteria with Haruhi joining me at the door.

After school:

*Boom! Crash! Bang!* The twins were still fighting, throwing even more objects than in the classroom. Somehow, they created a mountain of items, with Honey and I sliding down the side. It was a lot of fun, but I could tell that this would soon get out of hand. I had missed a meeting that the club had earlier without the twins because I was apologizing to the Black Magic Club for leaving early yesterday.

"Don't you guys think it's time to give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane."

"What did you say? It's driving you insane? You've got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is: I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth! I fact, I hate you so much that I bought this! Belzneff the Curse Doll!" Of course, Tamaki was scared of the wooden doll. But I realized that neither of the twins have been inside the room where the Black Magic Club is. I remembered the other day, when I was about to leave the club. I couldn't find my bag, but Hikaru found it and handed it to me.

"Hey! That's mine!" Of course, they ignored me.

"I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru! I'm going to write your name on his back! From this day forward, you are going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Just as Kaoru finished writing on the doll's back, a sound filled the room. It was clapping, and the clapping was coming from my very own hands. _Man, they are amazing._

"Wow, if you wanted to be actors, everyone would hire you two." Everyone, including Kyoya, was shocked.

"I knew from the beginning that you two wanted to make Haruhi let you come over to her house. You probably wanted to come over to my place too. Sorry, but I'm not that naïve. Now, let me see if I'm right about this. Kaoru, you wrote on my doll,'Blank." Am I right?" Kaoru was so shocked, he dropped the doll. It rolled over to my foot. I picked it up and turned to look at its back. Sure enough, I was right.

"You asked Haruhi and I if you could come over to our homes. To try to come over, you played your little game, and we both get it correct. When asked how we were able to tell you apart, Haruhi makes a slight remark about how different you are. Suddenly, you both start fighting, and completely forgetting about how much you want to come over. Ya, that's right. I saw that twinkle in your eyes. I know when someone's going to do a prank," A tiny twinkle appeared in my eyes.

"Because I do the same thing before I do one of mine." Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there, motionless. I picked up my bag and was about to walk out of the room, when I turned around. _I was just kidding about doing the prank. I'm better at holding myself back from a prank, ever since that stupid kid with the underwear._

"By the way, don't even bother switching colors tomorrow. You'll never fool me." And with that, I left the Music Room, leaving everyone in astonishment.


	4. Sorry!

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Trust me, I really am. Getting right to the point, I'm sad to inform that all stories are on hiatus. I've been thinking about doing a new story for Cardcaptor Sakura that continues from Cardcaptor Torika (h t t p : / / w w w . b w i l l e t t c o m i c s . c o m / c a r d c a p t o r t o r i k a / i n d e x . h t m l ). If you've never seen/read Cardcaptor Sakura or read Cardcaptor Torika, I highly recommend it. It's a show for little kids, but I like it (and I'm in high school!). Anyways, I hope that everyone is not terribly upset with me. It's just that this new idea I have might be so good that I'll stick with it for a long time. Also, mid-terms are next week and I'm freaking out. Not to mention how much homework I'm getting.

I hope that you will be patient and wait for my next story!

- SHinju

PS: For those of you who checked out my Deviant Art account and saw that I was doing the Nuzlocke Challenge, I'm not doing it. Deviant Art and I do not like each other anymore. I got a super huge virus on my computer from it, and it was a one in a million chance that it would work again, so I'm going on Deviant Art anymore.


End file.
